benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Benio1230 pl/@comment-25235657-20170223204847/@comment-9071649-20170224205023
Twoje spekulacje " ja mysle , ja sądzę " Mnie nie isteresują . Twierdzenie że Papież jest zwykłym Biskupem jest fałszywe w świetle faktów które przedstawiłem gdyż według teolgoi Kościoła Rzymskiego Papież nie jest zwykłym Biskupem ale jest viarius Christii - zastępcą Chrystusa na ziemi , oczywiście nim nie jest , jest za to reprezętanem antychrysta i uzurpatorem . Podczas Schizmy wschodzniej Kościół Katolicki został wykluczony przez Kościół Wschodni , to nie prawosławny kościół grecki jest schizmatyczny a Katolicka Instytucja . " lecz wszystko jest wyrwane z kontekstu " Zarzut w pełni fałszywy , nie jesteś w stanie udowodnić wymyślonego na poczekaniu falszu a ciągłe przyznawanie się do niekompetencji w każdej sprawie nie jest żadnym dla ciebie środkiem łagodzącym ani czymś co zmienia fakty . Jednym Papieżem którego można by było uznać za dobrze postępujacego , byłby ten który rozwiązałby Kościół Katolciki w raz jego nauką i urzędem Papieża . " Papież jest nieomylny wyłącznie (nie ma żadnego rozszerzenia) podczas istotnych decyzji dotyczących wiary. " Te decyzje są sprzeczne w całej swojej Istocie , omylno pod względem słowa Bożego , jak w przypadku celibatu już wykazałem . " To też ci już zarzucałem - operowanie wyłącznie pojedyńczymi zdaniami z całości. " A więc zarzucałeś fałszywie , podałem źródła i na tym koniec , kontekst wypowiedzi jest jasny , fakt wypowiedzi jest jasny . Ale żadne z tych słów nie miało prawa paść nigdy , nie tylko do zwykłęgo człowieka ale i wszegulności od satanistycznej katolickiej isntytucji , która zwodzi ludzi , nazwyajac się chrześcijaństwmem . " Ten sam argument zawarł bym w "zastępstwie Chrystusa" - to oczywiste, że Chrystusa nie można zastąpić. Również nadinterpretacja. " Jeżeli twierdzisz że nauka Kościoła Kaotlickiego jest nadinterpretacją , a Kościół Katolicki nigdy w błąd nie popadł i popaść nie może , to sam wpadłeś w dramat przyania się do fałszu satanistycznej Religii . Gdybyś jeszcze nie tak dawno zadeklarował publicznie że Papież nie jest zastepcą Chrystusa , zostałbyś zamordowany . To są owoce , złe , owoce , drzewo to zostanie wycięte , wrzucono do ognia i spalone w nim , jak oddziela się chwasty od plonów . " Identycznie z cytatami o tym, że papież jest Bogiem - podczas spowiedzi kapłana chroni Bóg i oświeca go jeśli kapłan mu na to pozwoli " Kim ty jesteś , aby pozwolić na coś Bogu lub jaki kol wiek Kapłan , który nie istnieje w słowie Bożym w kapłaństwie powszechnym świętych ? Jest to bluźnierstwo . Oczywiście całe twoje zdanie jest fałszywe , jak najbardziej jest to możliwę , i Niebilijne , próba obrony istoty ludzkiej , nazywającej się Bogiem , jest demoniczna , ale i omylna i nie zgodna z prawdą . " Wielu Rzymskich Papieży było Heretykami " '- Papież Hadrian VI , Pontyfikat 1522 - 1523 ' Oto nieomylny zastępca Chrysta , nazywa innych następców Chrystysa , heretykami a więc odstępcami i kłamcami . Żywa Śmierć prymatu Pitorwego , martwego jako oszustwo i kłamstwo od moich peirwszych słów w tej rozmowie . Jedynie dobijam fakt jego kłamstwa . " Z ciężkim grzechem zaś jak nam, ludziom powiedziano nie wejdziemy do raju. " Nie istnieje coś takiego jak waga grzechów , jeżeli złamałeś chodź jeden nie zostaniesz zbawiony , pokładasz swoją wiarę w uczynkach , nikt nie zostanie znich zbawiony . " Papież jest po prostu przedłużeniem jego działalności w sposób widzialny dla wszystkich na ziemii jakim my wszyscy powinniśmy być. " Pan Jezus , dziala , żyje , nie posiada namiestników na ziemi , a czyny Papieży są czynami najgoszej maści jakie tylko są w stanie istnieć, zaprzeczając każdemu pojedyńczemu słowu Pana Jezusa Chrystusa . Upadek dogmatów Papieża jako zastępcy Chrystusa jest dla chrześcijanina oczywisty . Papież jest najwiękrzym reprezentantem oraz formą kolaboracji władzy świeckiej nad którą panowali z religijną , zjawisko to nie było utrzymywane jedynie do średniowiecza , Papież oraz jego Zakon Jezuitów , potajemnie rządzą światem . Nie istnieje potężniejsze i większe zjawisko połączenia władzy świedzkiej i religijnej niż Katolicyzm . Prymat Piotrowy jest fałszwem i zwiedzeniem , nie wspieranym przez Biblie ani Historie . Nie ma więc prawa istnienia . Ta Forma Rządzenia obejmuje nawet odpuszczanie grzechów - Katolicka Encyklopedia , tom 12 "Papież" p.265 Zbadaj Całe Niebiosa i ziemie a znajdziesz jedno istnienie które może wybaczać grzeszcznikowi , który może uwolnić go z ochowów piekła , to nadzwyczajne stworzenie , to ksiądz . Ksiądz Rzymsko Katolicki . - Katolicki Kapłan , Strona 78 Ty ksiądz na wieki : Mówi uświęcony biskup ... Który nie jesteś już człowiekiem , grzesznym synem Adama ale Alter Chrystus, inny Chrystus . Na zawsze ksiądz najwyższego , z mocą przewyższającą wszechmocnego . Papierz nie jest tylko reprezentantem Jezusa Chrystusa , jest samym Jezusem Chrystusem skrytym za zasłoną ciała . - Katolicki przegląd , Lipiec 1895 Sam bóg musi podporządkowywać się wyroką swoich księży i wybaczać lub nie wybaczać , godnie z ich - księży , odrzuceniem , lub daniem przebaczenia . Wyrok księży ma pierwszeństwo i Bóg się mu podporządkowuje . - Dostojęstwo i Obowiązki księży , Tom 12 . Str 27 Kardynał Bellamine mówi : Wszystkie tytuły które pismo odnosi do Chrystusa jako głowy kościoła . Wszystkie te same tytuły odnoszą się również do papierza . - On the Authority of Conculils , Tom 2 p.266 Nadane z Rzymu z naszego pałacu 10 Lutego 1817 roku . IV Jurysdykcja najświętszego papierza , ojca naszego w Chrystusie i naszego Boga , Papierza Leona XII ... - Rome As It Is , P. 180 My na całej ziemi zajmujemy miejsce Boga wszechmocnego - Listy Encekliczne Papierza Leona XIII , 20 Lipca 1894 Twierdzimy że stolica święta i Biuskup Rzymu , dzierży prymat nad całym światem - Rada Najwyższa , Tom 13 , col 1167 Cała władza doczesna należy do niego : Dominacja , Sądownictwo i rządy nad całą ziemią są jego przez święte prawo . Wszyscy władcy ziemi są jego podwładnymi i muszą się mu podporządkować - Sobór Trydencki oznajmia ... Kościół Katolicki respektuje wolność sumienia , jednak stanąwszy wobec herezji musi uciec się do użycia siły dla zastosowania kar cielesnych , tortur , zastosował w włoszech stosy pogrzebowe inkwizycji . - Katolicki Profesor Alfred Baudrillart "Kościół Katolicki" Renesans i Protestantyzm pp. 182 - 183 Papierz ma moc zmienić czasy , unieważnić prawa i zwolnić od wszystkich rzeczy , nawet od przykazań Chrystusa . - Dekretal De Transalt , Episcop . Cap . Papierz może modyfikować Święte prawo - Propha Bibliotheca "Papa" Art. 2 Pytanie : Który dzień jest dniem Sabatu ? Odpowiedź : Niedziela jest dniem Sabatu Pytanie : Dlaczego niedziela jest dniem Sabatu ? Odpowiedź : Ponieważ Kościół Katolicki przeniusl świętość z soboty na niedziele - Katechizm doktryn katolickich dla nawruconych , strona 50 Niedziela jest znamieniem nszego autorytetu . Kościół stoi ponad Biblią i zmiana terminu sabatu jest stanowi tego dowód - Catholic record of London , 1 września 1923 Należy mieć zawsze jasność że jeden święty , katolicki i apostolski kościół , nie jest siostrą , lecz matką wszystkich kościołów - Kardynał Radzinger 9/4/2000 Inne Kościoły nie są żądnymi siostrami naszymi , akcentuje Watykan . - Dominus Iesus , 5 Wrzesień , 2000 , " The Independent " Nie ma więkrzej obrazy a jeżeli herezja , dlatego musi być ona wykorzeniona ogniem i mieczem - Definicjia Herezji , Niewary , Apostazji - Katolicka Encyklopedia vol. 14p. 767 - 768 Protestantyzm nie jest religią , nigdy nie był religią , jedyne co można powiedzieć o nim to to że jest formą gwałtu i grabieży udających religie - Western Watchman , 12 ( 1912 r. ) Syn Boży stał się człowiekiem byśmy my mogli stać się Bogiem . Jednorodzony syn boży chcący uczynić nas uczestnikami swojej boskości , przyjoł naszą nature by uczynić ludzi Bogami - Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego Człowiek jest powołany do współpracy z bogiem w procesie zbawienia i ubustwienia , ubustwienie człowieka pochodzi od Boga - Papierz Jan Paweł II " Papierz Benedykt XVI uważa odpusty za bardzo ważne , na Jubileusz 150 - lecia prawdopodobnego objwawienia Maryjnego w Lurt , Papierz Benedykt XVI udziela specjalnego Odpustu " - BBC News Rzymskie "Dekrataria" : "Papierz może wydawać wyroki i osądy przeciwne prawą narodów , parzeciwne prawu Bożemu i ludzkiemu , on może zwolnić samego siebie od zaleceń apostolskich . Papierz ma moc zmieniać czasy , znosić prawa oraz pozbywać się innych rzeczy nawet zasad i reguół chrystusa " Thomas Aquinas ( Tomasz z Akwiny ) : Papierz posiada najwiękrzą władze jako król świata - The American Publishing Co. 1922 p. 30 Thomas Aquinas ( Tomasz z Akwiny ) : Papierz Rzymu jako głowa światkowego rządu , domaga się całkowitej suwerenności oraz supremacji nad wszystkimi rządami ziemi - The American Publishing Co. 1922 p. 31 Prawo Detronizowania krulów jest nie rozerwalnie przynależne najwyższemu zwierzchnictwu które Papierz jako zastępca Chrystusa , sprawuje nad wszystkimi chrześcijańskimi narodami - Kardynał Henry Manning , 1892 , Archibishop of West Minister - The Jesuits History . Hectror Macherson 1997 p. 115 Rzymski Papież posiada zwierzchictwo nad całym światem - Sobór Watykański I , sesja IV , rodział III , lipiec 1870 Jedyny kościół chrystusa jaki nasz zbawiciel po swoim zmartwychwstaniu powierzył piotrowi duszpasterską opiekę , powołując jego i innych apostołów by go rozwijali i kierowali . Kośćiół ten ustanowiony i zorganizowany jako społeczność w współczesnym świecie , trwa w kościele katolickim . - Katechizm katolicki , punkt 816 Biedny grzesznik klęga u stup spowiednika . On wie że nie mówi do zwykłego człowieka lecz do innego Chrystusa . Słyszy słowa : Odpuszczam twoje grzechy - jego dusza jest wolna na zawsze od potwornego brzemienia . - " SHALL I BE A PERIST ? " strona 14 - 15 Państwo nie ma prawa pozostawiać każdemu człowiekowi wolności wyboru którą religie chce uznać za prawdziwą . Kościół ma prawo oczekiwać że religia katolicka będzie religią pąństwową wykluczającą wszelkie inne , przekleńci niech będą ci którzy domagają się wolności sumienia i wyznania i ci twierdzący że kościół nie może stosować siły - Syllabus Papieża Piusa IX , Grudzień 1864 Kościół Rzymsko Katolicki musi rządać prawa wolności tylko dla siebie - La Civila Catholica , strona 82 - 86 ( Oficjalna publikacja Jezuitów ) Rzymski Katolick musi opowiedzieć się za sprawą bezpieczeństwa katolickiego panowania w tym kraju - Catholic World , Styczeń 1870 Papież nie zajmuje na ziemi miejsca zwykłego człowieka , lecz prawdziwego Boga - Papież Inocenty III , ojciec inkwizycji , Decretals of Gregory IX . księga 1 , rodział 3 Papież posiada tak wysoką godność , że jest on niemal Bogiem i Boga zastępcą . - Słownik Ferraris Ecclestical Dictionary Ja jestem we wszystkim i ponad wszystkim . Zatem sam Bóg i ja - zastępca Boga , tworzymy jeden konsystosz . A ja mogę czynić prawie wszystko co może Bóg , dlatego ja będąc ponad wszystkim , jestem również ponad wszystkimi Bogami - Papież Mikołaj , The Church Historians of England : Reformation Period by Josiab Prrat , pub. 1856 strona 159 W 1550 roku Papież Julisz III ogłosił swoje pretęcje do powszechnej władzy świeckiej . Na znak czego wydał nową monete która z mottem " Naród i królestwo które mi nie słóży , niech zginie " - An Enemy Religius Liberty , W. C. Brownlee ( New York : Jhon S. Taylor , Publisher , 1836 ) Strona 159 Mam Autorytet Króla krulów ( ... ) Papież ma władzę , aby zmienić czasy ( ... ) nawet przykazania Chrystusa - The Decrretal De Transalt . Episcop . Lap Słowo stało się ciałem by uczynić nas uczestnikami Boskiej natury - Strona Internetowa Watykanu " Vatican.va " , Katechizm kościoła katolickiego , Artykół 460 Taka jest racja dla której słowo stało się człowiekiem , Syn boży synem człowieczym : aby człowiek , jednocząc się z słowem i przyjmując w ten sposób synostwo Boże , stał się synem Bożym . - Strona Internetowa Watykanu " Vatican.va " , Katechizm kościoła katolickiego , Artykół 78 Istotnie , Syn Boży stał się człowiekiem , aby uczynić nas Bogiem . - Strona Internetowa Watykanu " Vatican.va " , Katechizm kościoła katolickiego , Artykół 79 Jednorodzony Syn Boży , chcąc uczynić nas uczestnikami swego Bóstwa , przyjoł naszą naturę , aby stawszy się człowiekiem , uczynić ludzi Bogami . - Strona Internetowa Watykanu " Vatican.va " , Katechizm kościoła katolickiego , Artykół 80 " Wasza świeckość jest niekompletna . Francja powinna stać się krajem bardziej świeckim . Potrzebuje zdrowej świeckości . " - Papież Franciszek podczas spotkania z przedstawicielami katolicyzmu społecznego we Francj w 2016 roku . Papież Franciszek na temat Inwazji Arabskiej w Europe : " Ileż inwazji poznała Europa na przestrzeni swych dziejów, ale zawsze potrafiła przekroczyć samą siebie, iść naprzód, by potem przekonać się, jak rozwinęła się dzięki wymianie kultur ". - Papież Franciszek podczas spotkania z przedstawicielami katolicyzmu społecznego we Francj w 2016 roku . Jezuita Bergoglio ( Papież Franciszek ) stwierdził podczas homilii wygłoszonej 22 maja 2013 że : " Pan odkupił nas wszystkich krwią Chrystusa: wszystkich, nie tylko katolików", ale także ateistów. "I ta krew czyni nas wszystkich dziećmi Bożymi pierwszej kategorii! Zostaliśmy stworzeni jako dzieci na podobieństwo Boga a Krew Chrystusa odkupiła nas wszystkich! (...) I wszyscy mamy obowiązek robienia dobra " " Odkąd miałem to ( charyzmatyczne ) doświadczenie , moja lojalność do Ojca Świętego jako Namiestnika Chrystusa podwyższona i wzmocniona . Moje uznanie do Marii jako współodkupicielki i pośredniczki mojego zbawienia zostało zapewnione . Moje uznanie mszy jako ofiary Chrystusa zostało teraz wzmocnione . " - Kardynał Joseph Suenens - zwycięsca nagrody Templetona z 1976 roku , Wybrany przez Papieża Jana XXIII jednym z głownych architektów spotkań Soboru II Watykańskiego , gdzie słożył on na jego wszystkich czterych głownych komitetach . Mason Inicjowany 15 czerwca 1967 roku . " Wierzę w Jeden, Święty, Katolicki i Apostolski Kościół. " - Wyznanie Wiary Kościoła Katolickiego według Prawa Kanonicznego 1917 rok. " Przyjmuję również Pismo święte w tym rozumieniu, jakiego się trzymał i trzyma Kościół święty, matka nasza, do którego należy sąd wydawać o prawdziwym znaczeniu i wykładzie Pisma świętego, i zawsze tylko według jednozgodnego rozumienia Ojców rozumieć je i wykładać będę. " - Wyznanie Wiary Kościoła Katolickiego według Prawa Kanonicznego 1917 rok. " Wszystko w ogóle i w szczególności, co o grzechu pierworodnym i o usprawiedliwieniu na świętym Soborze Trydenckim określono i wyjaśniono, bez zastrzeżeń przyjmuję. " - Wyznanie Wiary Kościoła Katolickiego według Prawa Kanonicznego 1917 rok. " Pan uczynił Piotra widzialnym fundamentem swojego kościoła i powierzył mu swoje klucze . Biskup Kościoła w Rzymie , następca świętego Piotra , jest głową kolegium Biskupów , zastępcą Chrystusa i pasterzem całego kościoła tu na ziemi . " - Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego , strona 936 " Zamysł zbawienia obejmuje również tych , którzy uznają Stworzyciela , w śród nich zaś w pierwszym rzędzie muzłumanów , oni bowiem wyznając , iż zachowują wiare Abrahama , czczą w raz z nimi Boga jedynego i miłosiernego , który sądzić będzie ludzi w dzień ostateczny " - 841 Relacje Kościoła z Muzłumanami , Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego " Matka Boża bowiem, jako pierwsza z ludzi, uczestniczy już w pełni zbawienia, przygotowanego dla nas wszystkich. Wniebowzięcie wskazuje ludzkości jej powołanie i drogę do chwały w niebie. Maryja Wniebowzięta jest „dorodnym owocem” odkupienia dokonanego przez Jezusa. Jest również obrazem Kościoła, który został powołany do tego, by osiągnąć doskonałość i świętość. Ona prowadzi i podtrzymuje nadzieję ludu Bożego, będącego jeszcze w drodze. " - Jezuici.pl , Redakcja Jezuici , " Święto Matki Bożej Zielnej " , 15 sierpnia 2016 Biskup Rzymski z Racji swego urzędu , mianowicie urzędu Zastępcy Chrystusa i pasterza całego kościoła ma pełną , najwyższą i powszechną władzę nad kościołem i władzę tę zawsze ma prawo wykonywać w sposób nieskrępowany . - Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego 369 " Nie Bogu , stwórcy wszechświata z 1 Księgi Mojżeszowej 2,1 - 3 , ale kościołowi katolickiemu należy się cześć za dzień odpoczynku co siedem dni . " - S.C Mosna , " Storia della Demonica " , 1969 , Strona 366 - 337 Wierzę w jeden katolicki i apostolski kościół . - Symbolum Niceum , Kredo Nicejski , 325 rok Jest jeden święty kościół katolicki . I to Apostolski . Poza którym nie ma zbawienia . Ani odpuszczenia grzechów . Nadto orzekamy , oświadczamy , stwierdzamy i ogłszamy , że niezbędne jest do zbawienia wszelkiemu ludzkiemu stworzeniu , żeby podlegało Biskupowi Rzymu . - Papież Bonifacy VIII , Bulla " Unam Sanctam " 1302 rok , oraz katechizm kościoła katolickiego , Kardynał P. Gasparri , strona 299 - 301 " Tym Apostolskim Listem , rozkazuję , aby wszelkimi środkami niszczyć wszelką Herezję i usuwać ją z waszych diecezji . Wykorzystuje moc waszej kościelnej władzy przeciwko heretykom i tym którzy z nimi przestają . Mogą oni nie poddawać się waszej władzy , wtedy wymuście na Możnowładcach , by traktowali ich siłą swego miecza . " - Papież Inocenty III , list do biskupów , " A Source Book For Medival History " , O.J Thatcher & E.H . McNeal , New York 1905 , strona 210 " Kościół Rzymski nigdy nie pobłądził i po wszystkie czasy w żaden błąd nie popadnie . " - Papież Grzegorz VII , " Dictatus Papae " 1075 Pius VII wydał Potępienie społeczeństw Biblijnych jako " najbardziej odrażającego wynalazku , który zniszczył same fundamanty religii " . - Pius VII o Towarzystwach Biblinych , The Jesuit Connection to the Assassination of Abraham Lincoln , Kenneth M. Hoeck " Pozwólcie jeszcze, Czcigodni Bracia, że kończąc ten List Nasz, pokrótce zaznaczymy, jakie to korzyści obiecujemy Sobie i jakich się spodziewamy z tej publicznej czci Chrystusa – Króla i dla Kościoła, i dla społeczeństw świeckich i dla poszczególnych wiernych. Przez oddawanie tej czci publicznej Królowaniu Pańskiemu muszą sobie ludzie przypomnieć, że Kościół, ustanowiony przez Chrystusa jako społeczność doskonała, żąda dla siebie z prawa mu przysługującego, którego zrzec się nie może, pełnej wolności i niezależności od władzy świeckiej, i że w wypełnianiu powierzonego sobie przez Boga posłannictwa – nauczania, rządzenia i prowadzenia wszystkich do wiecznej szczęśliwości, którzy do Królestwa Chrystusowego należą, nie może zależeć od czyjejś woli. Tę samą wolność ma zostawić państwo członkom Zakonów i Kongregacji męskich i żeńskich, którzy są przecież najdzielniejszymi pomocnikami Pasterzy Kościoła i jak najbardziej przyczyniają się do rozszerzenia i utrwalenia Królestwa Chrystusowego, już to zwalczając potrójną pożądliwość świata przez śluby zakonne, już to dążąc do doskonałości i starająć się, by świętość, która według woli Boskiego Założyciela ma Kościół zdobić i znanym go czynić, wiecznie i coraz to wspanialszym blaskiem jasno świeciła przed oczyma wszystkich ludzi. " - Encyklika Quas Primas Piusa XI " W latach osiemdziesiątych XIX wieku powstała modlitwa do św. Michała Archanioła. Napisał ją Papież Leon XIII po przerażającym widzeniu złych duchów jakie miał w Rzymie słuchając Mszy świętej. Niezwłocznie po napisaniu modlitwy Papież Leon XIII polecił rozesłać jej treść do wszystkich ordynariuszy świata, aby kapłani odmawiali ją wraz z wiernymi, klęcząc po każdej Mszy św. cichej. W instrukcji inwokację do św. Michała Archanioła poprzedzały modlitwy do Matki Bożej. W wyniku znacznych zmian w liturgii po Soborze Watykańskim II znikł obowiązek odmawiania modlitw wprowadzonych przez papieża Leona XIII. Jednakże w ostatnich latach coraz bardziej popularne staje się odmawianie przewodnictwem celebransa modlitwy do św. Michała Archanioła na zakończenie Mszy świętej w zwyczajnej formie rytu. " - Katolicka Strona Sanctus. pl " Modlitwa do św. Michała Archanioła " " Święty Michale Archaniele, wspomagaj nas w walce, a przeciw niegodziwości i zasadzkom złego ducha bądź naszą obroną. Oby go Bóg pogromić raczył, pokornie o to prosimy, a Ty, Wodzu niebieskich zastępów, szatana i inne duchy złe, które na zgubę dusz ludzkich po tym świecie krążą, mocą Bożą strąć do piekła. Amen " - Modlitwa do św. Michała Archanioła napisana przez papieża Leona XIII, Współczesna wersja, podawana przy nałożeniu Szkaplerza św. Michała Archanioła , Katolicka Strona Sanctus. pl " Modlitwa do św. Michała Archanioła " " Otrzymaliście w tej chwili straszliwa władzę. To jest władza nie tylko nad szatanami, nie tylko nad znakami sakramentalnymi, ale przede wszystkim – NAD SAMYM BOGIEM! Jesteście przecież „spirituales imperatores”, a jako tacy, macie władzę rozkazywać nawet samemu Bogu. On tego zapragnął, On tego od was chciał! Będziecie MU rozkazywać, gdy na wasze słowa zstępować będzie na ołtarze- Bóg żywy, choć zakryty, lecz prawdziwy . " - Kardynał Wyszyński , " Katolicki katechiżm dla dorosłych ” Poznań 1987, strona 361; Henri de Lubac , Katolicyzm, Inst.Wyd. „Znak” 1988 strona 70-71 , Stefan Wyszyński „ Ku Kapłaństwu ”, Ateneum Kapłańskie Wrzesień 1960, strona 165 " Otóż jest na ołtarzu w hostii Chrystus. Ten sam Chrystus przed chwilą przemawiał przez słowa ewangelii ,Chrystus będzie karmił wiernych swoim ciałem. Ponieważ Eucharystia jest newralgicznym punktem kościoła, głównym filarem ,To ona ustawiła człowieka ponad Bogiem i uczyniła go panem własnego zbawienia . " - Kardynał Wyszyński " Wojna przeciw Papieżowi jest wojną przeciw Bogu, wiedząc, że Papież jest Bogiem, a Bóg jest Papieżem . " - Historyk Moreri " Ogłaszamy, orzekamy i określamy, że nauka, która utrzymuje, iż Najświętsza Maryja Panna od pierwszej chwili swego poczęcia – mocą szczególnej łaski i przywileju wszechmogącego Boga, mocą przewidzianych zasług Jezusa Chrystusa, Zbawiciela rodzaju ludzkiego – została zachowana jako nietknięta od wszelkiej zmazy grzechu pierworodnego, jest prawdą przez Boga objawioną, i dlatego wszyscy wierni powinni w nią wytrwale i bez wahania wierzyć " - Papież Pius IX , 1854 rok